Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used because they possess such favorable advantages as having a thin profile, light weigh, and low radiation. Generally, each display comprises various pixels. The color of each pixel can be controlled according to scan lines, which are horizontally extended, and data lines, which are vertically extended. However, the lengths of the data lines of the display increase as the size of the display increases. Therefore, the equivalent impedances of the data lines are increased. When one data line transmits the same data signals to different pixels, the different pixels may display different colors and cause low display quality .